Temperature Rising
by Bearcat Girl
Summary: After the whole deal with the wall dogs, another group moved in the Old Maple Grill. But this group is made of sidekicks who have been left by, abandoned by, or taken away from their superheroes. What happens when the leader is a girl that is about Henry's age? (HenryXOC)
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I am doing this purely on impulse so don't hate me if it's bad.

Henry's Pov:

I was heading down to the Man-Cave because Ray triple beeped me. I got to the Cave entrance and fell down the elevator shaft, as usual. "You really need to fix that elevator," I said walking over to Ray. He was looking at one of the screens with Charlotte. "So," I said, "what's the emergency?" "Well let's just say that a new group of kids moved into town." Ray said. I immediately thought of the wall dogs when he said that. "Do we have any information on them? Like at all?" I asked. "Yeah," Charlotte said, "They're a bunch of ex-sidekicks, they're staying in the Old Maple Grill, and their leader is named Fahrenheit." Ex-sidekicks, hmm. "So I'm guessing that I'm going undercover again?" I said. Ray nodded. "So that means you are not going to be my sidekick for a little bit, but you will still be an employee here." I let that sink in for a few seconds. "What?!" I shouted, "your firing me?" "No, I'm just changing your job for the time being, just for this investigation." Ray said. I started to give him my bubblegum, but he said that I'll need to change on the way there. After that I set out.

* * *

I got down to the old golf place to change. After I was done, I was walking around the place when these people with masks on walked in. They looked a lot like the wall dogs. "Hey!" I shouted, "What are you doing here?" They looked at the windmill, then down at the buckets of water that they had, and then back at me. "Hey, aren't you Kid Danger?" One said. "I was Kid Danger, not anymore." This was not a lie, it just wasn't the whole truth. He looked me over once and said, "Come with us." So I did.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: I'm just letting you know that reading your comments make me feel all fuzzy inside. So

Henry's Pov:

As I was following this kid to the Old Maple Grill I was thinking about who the leader of this while thing is. They had to be under 18 because they were considered sidekicks. We arrived at the grill and the kid opened the door and motioned for me to go in. But before I got all the way through the door the kid grabbed my arm and said, "Choose your words carefully, she didn't like to talk about her superhero." With that he let go of my arm, and I walked in. Ok, What do I know about this person; is a girl, she is a kid, and she is named Fahrenheit. I walked into the huge room and saw a girl during in the stairs reading the Maze Runner. She was dressed in a red jumpsuit and black army boots with a silver mask like mine on her face. Her hair was crimson with white tips, and it was pulled up in a high ponytail. When she noticed that I was here she put down the book and walked over to me, looked me over once, and stuck out her hand. "Hi there, names Fahrenheit," she said. I shook her hand, still speechless. "So are you here to join us or just want me to give you the tour and you'll think about it?" She asked me. "Oh, um, I'm here to join," I stammered. Then she began explaining everything.

* * *

"Alright, the first thing you need to know here are the rules," she told me, "our rules are simple; never say your real name, never harm another kid on purpose, and never reveal who your former employer was. The first one is to protect you, your family, and your friends. You will go by a shortened version of your sidekick name. The second one is because none of us would be here without trust and teamwork, and finally the last one is to protect your superhero and everyone connected to him or her." "So what will I go by," I asked her. The only answer that she gave me was that I would find out at the gathering tonight. "Do you still live with your parents?" She asked me out of the blue. "Uh, yeah, I do." I answered. "In till we leave Swellview you will be staying with your parents," she said. She had just gotten done explaining what this little group does. They find sidekicks that have been taken away from, or fired by their superheroes and they travel all over the U.S. trying to get the taken ones back to where they came from and help in any way they can.

* * *

The rest of the team came in from their jobs and Fahrenheit called a meeting. "So, as you may know we have a new recruit in our ranks; so first order of business, Kid Danger?" She looked me in the eye and beckoned me up on the platform she was standing on. "This is our recruit and he needs a shorter name, any suggestions?" One kid raised his hand in the back. "Yes, Storm." "How about just Danger. I used to be Stormwood, so why can't he be Danger?" The kid who I presume was Storm said. "Any other suggestions?" Fahrenheit asked. No one moved a muscle. "Well, welcome to the Nomads, Danger." After that I got up and went home.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: hey guys, I just wanted to ask you a question. I'm thinking of having Fahrenheit reveal her real name to Henry at the end of the story, so I was wondering if you would help me pick one out. I have a poll up on my profile for you to take. Thank you bunches!

Henry's Pov:

Before I went to the Old Maple Grill I went to the Man Cave and told Ray about what happened and what I learned. He told me that I should still stay undercover, just for a few more weeks. I got to the OMG and saw something that didn't surprise me at all. All the Nomads were asleep on the couches and other stuff. The only one up was Fahrenheit. She was coming down the stairs with an air horn in her hand. "I gave them a warning to be up by the time breakfast was done," she said looking at the sleeping group, "You may want to cover your ears." After I covered my ears she blew the air horn and watched all the Nomads shoot straight up, completely awake. "What's for breakfast?" One kid asked. "Pancakes," was the reply. Since I haven't eaten I followed the Nomads up to the place where they eat. "Alright, so today we will be doing all of our jobs later because we have a newbie with us," Fahrenheit explained, "So Danger, we are going to tell you our new name, and our powers if we have any. I'll start, I'm Fahrenheit and I have powers over ice and fire." Soon I had met all of the Nomads. "Oh, wait I forgot to count us off!" Fahrenheit said after we were done, "1!" Then someone in the back said, "2!" That happened on and on till we got to 12. "Danger, we do this every morning so you will be 13," Fahrenheit said to me. Okay, I'm 13. Gotta remember that. "So, tonight Danger and I will be going out on patrol with team 3," she said to the group. So everybody stood up and got to work. The one leading team 3 was a boy named River, and there were 4 kids in each group except team 3, so the other kids were; Jade, and Hades. I followed them out the door and we got to the Swellview sign. Only then did I realize what we were doing, we were cleaning the thing. We were halfway done when there was a rustling in the bushes. Fahrenheit went to go check it out. She reached in and grabbed something that let out a small squeak, and pulled out; Jasper. "Not again," he groaned. "Danger," Fahrenheit said looking at me, "do you know this kid?" "Yeah, I spray painted him when I was working undercover with Captain Man," I replied. Fahrenheit told him to get lost and to tell nobody about what he had seen. About one and a half hours later we were finally done. So we went back to the OMG. When we got back Fahrenheit pulled me aside and said, "So from now on you will be working with team 3. I won't always be coming on patrols, but River will tell you what to do each day you are here. We're leaving in two weeks. Keep going to school till then." After that I left.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: if you haven't already taken it please take the poll on my profile for Fahrenheit. Thank you lovelies.

Henry's Pov:

Today was Monday so I had to go to school. I really didn't want to miss out on what ever the Nomads were doing, but I had to. I saw Charlotte by her locker so I went to go talk to her. "So have you found out anything else," she asked me. I told her about the groups and the schedule that they had. She just nodded her head and after I was done she said, "So they have a sort of system to how they do things." "Yup," I said nodding, "I'm in group 3 with River, Jade, and Hades." "Hades, as in the death god in Greek myths?" Charlotte asked. I just nodded after thinking about it for a while. Then the bell rang and we had to get to class. I listened in on some of the conversations that some of the other kids were having. It sounded like they were all talking about how when Captain Man stopped a bad guy that Kid Danger was't there. Then I heard Jasper speak up, "That's because he's gone rouge! I swear that I saw him with a bunch of other sidekicks that have gone rouge too." I can't believe it. Jasper saying that the sidekick of his favorite superhero has gone rouge. When a sidekick goes rouge, he or she turns away from their superhero and goes on their own or joins another group of sidekicks that have done the same thing. If I had gone rouge, it looks like I probably would have gotten picked up by the Nomads either way. "And when the girl picked me up and showed me to him, asking who I was, she didn't call him Kid Danger. She only called him Danger," Jasper continued. Then Miss. Shapen entered the class room and class started.

* * *

When I got home Piper was there looking at the TV with wide eyes. "Hey, What are you watching?" I asked her. She just pointed to the TV and remained silent. I sat down next to her and started watching. "Today we got an interview of Captain Man. We asked him about the strange disappearance of Kid Danger and where he might be," the news lady said. It then cut to the interview. "Well I felt that Kid Danger needed a break, so that's what I gave him," Ray said. "So he didn't go rouge," the interviewer said. Ray shook his head. Then the interview cut back to the reporting station and they ended the news. After that I went to bed because I needed to think about how I was going to tell Fahrenheit that I couldn't leave with them for the next town. I dreaded the day that they would leave and I would still be here because I was pretty good friends with River, and Hades. Jade was a mute so she couldn't speak, so I wasn't to sure about her. After thinking for a good solid hour I finally fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating. I have just had the busiest couple of weeks. By that I mean I have been watching too much Amazingphil and Danisnotonfire. You should check them out on YouTube. Enjoy the chapter!

Fahrenheit's Pov:

I woke up and realised that it was Monday, so Danger would be at school. I walked up to the kitchen area and started making twelve servings of toast for the group. Soon after River, my second in command came up behind me and said, "I'm going to go work on packing for the trip, we have some complications, so we may have to stay another week." I nodded. "Then go pack!" I said waving him off. When I was done I went back down the stairs and saw that all the Nomads were up. "1," I shouted, starting the count off. Soon it was all over and everyone was here. Everyone went up to breakfast except for River and I. We had already eaten and were trying to sort out all the problems to we could leave as soon as possible. The reason we can't stay in one place for over a month is that we have people trying to track us. We don't know who these people are or why they want us, but we can't let them get to us. "So River, what's the problem?" I asked. "All the city roadways out of the city are under construction which makes it impossible to sneak out of town on a bus," he said. "Well we could just leave town on foot and find a bus stop in a town close by," I said, "and we will save a lot of money on bus tickets that way." He nodded. "We'll start packing in two days. Get everyone aware of the new arrangements and get everyone ready for today," I said to him. He nodded at me and disappeared up the stairs.

* * *

I went to see Danger at his house. No, this is not creepy. I know where he lives so I can keep tabs on him. I climbed up to his window and tapped on the glass. He looked at me and came to open the window. He didn't have his costume on, nor his mask. "What are you doing here?" He asked in a whisper. "I just came to tell you that we're leaving on Saturday night. So you may want to start packing your stuff. And rember, tell no one," I said right before I jumped off the branch and ran back to the grill. There everyone was getting ready to leave on Saturday. Next stop, Santa Fey, New Mexico.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: hey guys. I just got back from a week in Yellowstone national park! Yay! I had no WiFi. I almost died. I hope you like the chapter!

Henry's Pov:

Immediately after school two days later, I went down to the OMG. Fahrenheit, River and Hades were waiting for me there. "What are you doing here?" Hades asked. "I came to tell you that I am ready to leave," I said in reply. This wasn't a complete lie. I actually did have my bags packed, just in case I had to leave. I actually had a really close scrape with Piper while I was doing it.

*Flashback*

I was packing my last bag for the leave. Then I heard my door slam open. I looked up and saw my little sister, Piper, looking at me with with wide eyes. "What are you doing?" She asked. I looked at her and said, "I'm packing a couple of bags just in case I ever need to run away." Piper looked at me like I was insane. She also looked at me like she didn't believe me in the slightest. "You know what," she said, "That's not what you're doing. I'm going to find out what you're doing if it's the last thing I do." She then turned around and stalked out of the room.

*End of flashback*

Fahrenheit snapped her fingers in front of my face to snap me out of my little flashback. "Hey, um, Fey," I said. Over the last two days she had told me to call her Fey because Fahrenheit is really hard to say. "Yes," she said. "I kinda need to talk to you." She waved River and Hades off and pulled me to the side. "So what do you need?" She said. "I just wanted to let you know that I may be rehired by Captain Man. It's not certain though, only rumours," I explained. She just nodded in understanding. I really haven't gotten a good look at Fey, but now I have...

My breath hitched in my throat. I can't believe that I'm just now discovering how beautiful she really is. Then she looked up at me and I noticed the most beautiful thing about her, her eyes. They were silvery-blue, with a small ring of green around the edge. "Take a picture, it'll last longer," she said with a smirk. I snapped out of my little trance and probably blushed a thousand shades of red and pink.

Fey's Pov:

Why was he staring at me like that? I sure am lucky that I grew up with guys my age throwing pick-up lines at me left and right, or else I wouldn't have known what to do. I miss my old life... but I can't dwell on the past, these guys need me. And besides, I can't go back because HE's dead.


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: Hey guys, I was wondering if you could help me. I need OCs from stories that were started **this year.** I'm trying to do something like the YouTube rewind. But I need OCs. Also this chapter contains some ideas from "Miss Perigrine's Home for Peculiar Children" and some character death.

Henry's Pov:

Today is the day... The day that the Nomads leave for New Mexico. I'm not going with them, but I need to tell that to Fey. I arrived at the grill and walked in. The place was hectic. I looked around the corner and saw that they were being attacked by these, things. I turned to my left and saw one of the things jump onto Hades's back. I ran towards him and used a pipe to knock the thing off. If you can't tell Hades is sort of my best friend here, besides Fey if course. "Dude," I said, "What are these things?" "Wraiths," he said. I looked at the creatures. Some looked like humans but others looked like disfigured animals. I stood back-to-back with Hades, fighting off these wraiths. I then heard a shout of orders from Fey. "River! Get all the kids without superpowers out of here!" I heard a shout of, "Yes 'mam!" come from the other side of the room. I felt Jade grab my shoulder from behind and yank me out of the way. I found my way beside River and the rest of the kids without any superpowers.

*Time Skip*

It had been about an hour after we left the battle. I was helping to calm down the younger kids. Then Fey came out, limping heavily with tear and blood stains on her face. I left the kid that I was currently helping with Storm. I went up and hugged her, I guess that's what released the floodgates because she just started bawling on my shoulder. She pulled away and told everyone, "It's safe to go back inside now. All the people under 12 years will stick with an experienced fighter at all times. We all walked back in, I had a little kid named Zero holding onto my hand. As I walked in I had to cover Zero's face because of the sight. There were dead bodies everywhere. Only a few I could still recognize though. It didn't help that those were the ones that would give me the most grief. I saw Jade's corpse slumped over in a corner, River's arm and torso was nearly shredded, and "Hades," I breathed. I ran over to my best friends to see if he was still breathing.

He was.

"Fey! Fey!" I yelled, "Come on Hades. Wake up." I said that last part shaking him. Fey ran over to me when she heard me. "What is it?" She asked. She then looked at Hades and squealed. "Beast! Ryn! Get over here!" She yelled. They must have been the closest thing to doctors they had. They took him away and I decided to wait to tell her that I wasn't going, she had already lost so much already.


	8. Chapter 8 Part 1

A/n: hey guys. I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating since forever. We are actually nearing the end of this story and I'm so happy that you guys have stuck with the mania. Enjoy the chapter!

Fey's Pov:

I had been looking after Hades after he was injured in the last chapter. I heard a faint shattering noise and a voice shout, "Hey! Someone broke the fourth wall!" I just shrugged and continued working with Beast and Ryn.

"How is he doing?" I asked, trying not to let the worry slip into my voice. Danger was here but with Hades in his current state I had completely forgotten about him.

"Fey?" He said grabbing my shoulder, "can I talk to you?" I nodded and followed him out of the room. He took a deep shaky breath, as if he he had been crying.

"I-I can't go with you to Santa Fey," he stated, his voice cracking. Tears started to well up in my eyes.

Alright confession time. I have a crush on Danger, okay. I nodded at him and turned on my heels and ran off so he wouldn't see me break down.

A/n: Right I've decided to make this into two parts so I can hang wit you guys a little more. I may do a sequel where they go to mighty med. Tell me what you think. Love you all!


End file.
